Like a Fairytale
by leighann415
Summary: The night has come for Ella's first dance. Her parents help her get through it and make it a memorable night for them as well. Sequel to Kristen3's "The First Dance!"


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to Kristen3's story "The First Dance." She just posted the story yesterday, and I couldn't wait to do this. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind, and I'm glad I did it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Daphne looked at her daughter and decided that she was finally ready. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. It had come together so fast. After Ella had told her parents about getting a date with Lucas, Daphne had taken her daughter shopping for her first real "grown-up" dress. As it so happened, Ella was taken with a red dress that was very similar to the one Daphne herself wore. She didn't tell Niles what they bought. It would be as much of a surprise for him as for Lucas.

Now, the doorbell would ring any minute. Daphne wasn't nervous, or sad. She was as excited if she was going to the dance herself. But Ella, on the other hand, was nervous as a cat.

"What if I spill something? Or what if I step in the wrong direction and tear the dress, in front of everybody? Oh, Mom! I don't want to go."

Daphne stopped her daughter short of going to the phone and calling Lucas. "Calm down, Ella. You're going to be just fine. I bet you'll be the prettiest girl there!"

"You sound like Dad."

Daphne smiled. She couldn't wait for Niles to see their daughter. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time for Lucas to come. Ella had requested that David drive them to the dance. Daphne hoped that her son would be careful, and bring them back in one piece. She was glad the school hadn't asked her or Niles to be chaperones. She was certain that would make Ella even more nervous, and she wanted her to enjoy this night.

After one more spray of perfume, Daphne stepped back. "I think you're ready, Sweetheart."

Ella seemed a little relaxed than before, but she was still nervous. Daphne took her daughter's hands in hers. "Don't be afraid. This is a frightening night for every girl, going out to their first dance. But if you just remember that your parents love you, and know what you're going through, you'll be fine."

Ella took Daphne by surprise and hugged her mother. "Thanks for everything, Mom. I know I won't be as good a dancer as Dad says you are, but maybe I won't step on Lucas' toes!"

Daphne smiled. "I think it's time we go show your father." She held out her hand for Ella to take it. "Let's go."

They walked into the living room, where Niles was waiting on the fainting couch. David was with him too. They both stood up when the two women entered the room. Daphne entered first, and Ella came slowly behind her.

As soon as Ella came into view, Niles gasped. Ella was the perfect mirror image of Daphne at the Snow Ball.

"Wow," Niles said. Daphne smiled. He was echoing his reaction when he came to Frasier's that long-ago night. "You look just like your mother."

Ella and Daphne smiled. Ella beamed. "I hope I remember the box step you taught me!"

"You want to do it again, one more time?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, here we go." As Niles danced with his daughter, he couldn't help but remember the night of the Snow Ball once more. It would always be one of his most treasured evenings with Daphne. Even though it ended in heartbreak. Ella didn't need to know about that now.

At one point, Daphne pulled out her cell phone and took a video of Niles and Ella dancing. They would always have the memory of this night.

As father and daughter slowed down, the doorbell rang. This was it. Niles hugged Ella. "Enjoy tonight. And don't worry, you'll be perfect."

Daphne went over to the door and opened it to reveal Lucas. He was so handsome in his suit. And he carried a red rose in his hand. Just as Niles had done. If she didn't know better, this was almost an exact recreation of that night. A small fear came then, unexpectedly. She hoped that tonight didn't end for Ella as it had for Niles. But she knew everything would be different.

"Hello, Lucas. My, don't you look handsome!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Crane." Lucas came through the door, and stopped. At that moment, he was glad that he picked Ella for his date tonight. He knew that she was pretty, but in that dress, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"This is for you, Ella." He handed her the rose.

"T-thank you." She gave him a nervous little smile.

Daphne watched them and silently chastised herself for being scared or nervous. Ella was sure to have many more nights like this. She shouldn't let her daughter see she was frightened. She again whipped her phone out. "Ok, you two, look this way!" She had to get a picture of the couple. She couldn't wait to show Roz.

She snapped the picture and smiled. She wished she and Niles had done that before the Snow Ball. But it didn't make a difference. This was Ella's night.

David stepped up then and announced that it was getting close to time to go.

Ella turned to her mother one last time and gave her a hug and kiss. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home!"

David was at the door now, waiting. "Your carriage awaits, Cinderella."

Ella laughed and hit her brother playfully on the shoulder. She gave one last royal wave, and then the group was gone.

Niles and Daphne were suddenly left alone, and they looked at each other helplessly.

"Did that actually happen?" Niles asked.

Daphne smiled. "Yes, it did. Our daughter is off to her first ball."

"I couldn't believe how much she looked like you." Niles said.

"And when Lucas opened the door, I was suddenly taken aback. He looked so much like you did!"

"That dress was perfect. It's all like a dream for me. I never thought I would teach my daughter what you taught me all those years ago."

Daphne beamed. "It came in useful after all, then."

"Yes, it did." Just then, he reached out and put his arms around Daphne, and mimicking his awkward dance moves when they first began. "This is boring, yet difficult," he whispered.

Daphne was near tears then. This would be the happiest night in her life, despite what happens with Ella. She couldn't wait for her daughter to get home.

**The End**


End file.
